


Sad

by Kurisuta



Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Archery, Awkward Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Priestesses, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kyo had been watching the archery girl with the sad eyes. So he decided to cheer her up.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 1





	Sad

Kyo had first noticed her at the Archery Club. She was strong, brilliant, and so very sad.

He hadn’t really meant to watch her so much, but he wanted to find out what made her so sad.

Kagome exited the archery club, and almost ran into him.

“Are you ok?” Kagome asked him. “Oh you’re Kyo, right? You watch a lot.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Kyo conceded, then burst out. “Why do you look so sad?”

“I...” Kagome’s eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t cry, it was just a question, jeez.” Kyo said

“I’m...Not...crying.” Kagome growled.

Kyo laughed. “You are so. Cmon. Lets get you cheered up.”

Kagome followed him, looking dazed.

What did he care if she was sad?

Kyo didn’t know. He just did.


End file.
